


Happy Father's Day, Thanks for not Eating Me

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Clint's Home for Vacationing & Retired Superheroes [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Peter makes a gift for Yondu on Father’s Day.Groot doesn’t know what Father’s Day is, but if Peter doesn’t help him make something for Rocket he’s going to cry.





	Happy Father's Day, Thanks for not Eating Me

“I am Groot?”

“Shhh!” Peter hissed, struggling to balance the Flora Colossus on his shoulder. “Be quiet!” Sneaking through a house filled to the brim with people with superpowers and enhanced senses was hard enough when there wasn’t a small, chattery tree on his shoulder. He hadn’t meant to bring Groot along on his outing, it had just happened. One of the hazards of having a teammate who insisted on using someone as a bed was that whenever that someone (it varied day to day) decided to get up they had a follower.

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, yeah, just keep it down.”

The sooner he got this over with the better. He was still close to chickening out and running for it rather than actually giving the card to Yondu. If Yondu ran him through with his arrow for this, he was blaming Lila (but not actually because he liked the girl too much to blame her). Clint’s daughter had been following Peter for the last week, begging for his help making a father’s day card for Clint - “ask your mom,” he said, but Lila had insisted alien cards were better so he’d given in - and she had been horrified when she realized he didn’t have a present for Yondu.

“But he’s your daddy!” she’d argued, staring up at him with wide, almost horrified eyes. She wasn't wrong, Peter had thought, Yondu was decidedly not his father, but he might just be his dad. In fact, she’d looked so pitiful - and if Peter made her cry, he had no doubt Clint would end their vacation there and now - that he’d given in almost immediately.

“Alright,” he’d grumbled, sitting across from her at the too-small children’s table, his legs not even fitting under it properly. “Let's get this over with.”

She’d offered him glitter, sparkles, and feathers and it had taken all of his self-control not to absolutely drench the thing in art supplies. But Peter had insisted he was “all grown up” (even though he wasn't) so they’d kept the glitter to a minimum (it was mostly because Laura had told Peter plainly that if he made a mess he had to clean it up).

He’d also kept the sentiment off the card, writing in blocky print across the front “Happy Father’s Day, Yondu” with a crude drawing of his arrow instructing him to open it. Across the inside he’d written, “Thanks for not eating me, I guess.”

An abnormal card for an abnormal relationship.

He had briefly considered making one for Ego - it would have to say “go fuck yourself, not anyone else this father’s day” and of course it would include a condom - and then they could theraputically destroy it. But Clint didn’t like when Rocket blew things up for ‘no apparent reason’ and Peter had to admit, he had a point. Besides, he was fairly certain that if Laura even suspected he’d let Lila see such vulgarity they’d been throw out.

So he settled on a card only for Yondu and decided to sneak it into his room before the other woke up.

The door creaked slightly as he opened it, letting Groot peek in first to see what was on the otherside. Even though Clint insisted his farm was “perfectly safe until you lot showed up with bombs” Peter wouldn’t put it past Yondu to booby trap his room. Once Groot nodded the all clear, Peter slipped inside and set the card on the table by Yondu’s bed, then tiptoed back out the door, grinning to Groot once they were in the hall.

“I am Groot?”

“What do you mean, what are we doing for Rocket?” Peter hissed back, shaking his head at the small tree. “It’s five in the morning on Father’s Day! You’re a bit late!”

“I am Groot….”

He sighed, unable to deny Groot anything when the other looked so pitiful. “Alright, alright,” he grumbled, scratching the bark on Groot’s head. “I know where the art stuff is.”

Together the two slipped down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone, and Peter dug around in the living room until he found the art supplies where he’d stashed them. He left the glitter, feathers, and anything else that could make too big of a mess out of reach and passed Groot the markers and construction paper.

“I am Groot.”

“Okay, I’ll write it for you.” Peter sat on the ground beside the children’s table, giving up on cramming his legs into the too small chairs, and took the bright green marker Groot held out to him. He folded it in half like a card, then wrote “I am Groot” on both the outside and inside and passed it back to the plant. “There you are,” he teased. “Now color it.”

“I am Groot?”

“He’ll understand what it means, you dumb tree,” Peter laughed, poking Groot with the marker. “Now hurry up before everyone wakes up.” 

* * *

By the time the others filed downstairs for breakfast, Peter and Groot were passed out asleep on the couch. Laura snapped a picture of them that Peter was sure was one day going to be used for blackmail before waking them up with a laugh.

Aleta plopped herself down beside Peter, a grin on her face that could only spell trouble. "You give Stakar a card?" she asked.

He looked at her blankly, trying to decide if he should have given the man that he called both 'space grandpa' and 'space rocky' a card. Was Aleta going to murder him if he hadn't? The dynamics of his newly discovered family was too much. "Uh. No?" 

She laughed, punching the air in celebration. "I told him it was from Yondu!" It was only later that Peter found out someone had slipped a very messy, unsigned card under Stakar's door that just read, "you aren't awful." Peter was just offended that they'd thought his handwriting was that terrible.

Rocket pretended to be disappointed that his card wasn’t secretly a bomb (‘how can you be my son if you don’t blow things up?’ he asked), but then tacked it proudly on the wall of his room in the Milano.

Yondu never mentioned his card per se (and he would never, ever admit to making one for Stakar, even under questioning from Aleta), but he did grin at Peter over the table and remark, “Guess I’m glad I didn’t eat cha.”

Clint had thrown up his hands and given up. “Not at the table!” he’d yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Yondu give Stakar the card? He’s not telling if he did. (He did)
> 
> [Here's the card Peter made.](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/post/174964116419/happy-fathers-day-you-big-blue-bastard)
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
